Troublesome Dates
by ElricKeyblade
Summary: Artemis is a villain who has interesting run-ins with Keystone City's resident junior hero, and is determined to find out his true identity. Too bad she falls in with the wrong crowd to get the info she needs. [AU]


Author's Note: This was a story I had planned and worked on quite a long time ago, but stopped due to discouragement and other reasons. However, one night I saw on someone's tumblr that they wished there were more fun Spitfire stories on this site- which have become somewhat rare after the sadness that was Endgame- and decided to post this up because I could relate...and this was the most fun story I had in my fanfic plans, so why not?

So **ace-x-love**, this is for you! Hope you and everyone else enjoy this! :)

P.S.: Credit for book cover icon goes to **blooming cosmo**.

(Edited as of 7/15/13)

* * *

**First Date: Run-In  
**

The case of nanomachines between her teeth had the feel of glorious satisfaction.

Artemis did her best to put all her focus on navigating the maze of rooftops and balconies and alleyways, but there was no completely tamping down the thrill of theft. This beauty was the slice of proof that not even the large and looming Cadmus Corp. was too difficult for her to pilfer from. Weeks of biding her time, of relieving banks and offices to pacify her boredom as she waited to see what was _smart_ and what was cumbersome...all of it finally paid off, tonight.

Now the clincher was figuring out what to do with her hard-earned prize. A wonderful wad of cash from the black market sounded delightful. Or dumping it in the sewers to have it end up somewhere unspecified, just for kicks.

She paused in an alley ten blocks from her apartment and held the case high above her head, a sliver of light reflecting off its sheen. _'Whatever happens, I can have plenty of fun with this.'_

"Make that grin any wider and it might gobble up that lottery ticket you're holding up there."

The thief pivoted to face her pursuer.

As expected, there stood Flash Jr. in all his red superhero glory.

His back rested against the ugly wall behind him with seeming nonchalance. The eyes of his full-face mask were directed solely at her, and not even the weak lamplight could hide how taut his suit fitted over the curves of his crossed arms.

"Wow, I thought Trickster managed to actually stump you this time," she said. Her smile still tinted her lips, though, and he returned the favor.

"And skip out on tonight's rain check? Give a guy some credit here."

"Aw, you shouldn't have," she deadpanned. "Remind me to choose a better place for our little rendezvous next time. Wouldn't want your poor girlfriend to worry about the things we could be up to in this dark, isolated alleyway."

The hero chuckled and straightened from his pose, though she wasn't sure if it was because she was just that funny or he found the girlfriend comment cute in a 'you're being delusional, of course I don't have a girlfriend' sort of way. And dammit, she _wanted to know_.

His hands fisted as he put them on his hips. "So is there any chance of you handing over that important-looking case and turning yourself in to the authorities? I'll even bring flowers and home-baked goodies during visiting hour—my treat."

A laugh escaped her throat. Flowers and sweets? Hero Jr. certainly knew how to treat a girl. "I prefer a more _green_ approach to my affections."

A flicker of movement, and an arrow shot straight towards his heart from the crossbow hidden behind her leg. Of course, he dodged, but that didn't deter her from aiming several others at his feet.

He zoomed up close, then flitted away, then again came closer, avoiding each of the arrows fired at his limbs. His trademark grin was the blurry image of smug confidence. "I think we both know how this is going to end up, babe," he singsonged.

"Do you now." A rope shot out the end of her next arrow, heading straight for his anticipated trajectory as he moved away from her other projectiles. Within moments he managed to bind himself, and she rushed over to subdue him once he was on the ground, victory fresh in her mouth.

He stared up at her, half in wonder and half in perplexion. "Literally ran into that one, didn't I?"

"No kidding," she taunted, her foot firm on his chest. One of her more pointy arrows was a hairbreadth inch away from his nose, and his cross-eyed stare made it obvious that he was taking that into account.

"So are those army boots real leather or faux?" Or not.

This time her boot made a firmer impression. "Are all heroes as off-the-mark as you?"

"Babe, there is no hero like me," he boasted. "And besides, it was a valid question. Only high-class material can touch this suit." His grin was wide, but Artemis could see a gulp traveling past his Adam's apple. He was getting nervous.

Good. She liked making him nervous.

"Enough about the boots," she emphasized with the plunk of her heel against his ribs. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I currently have you at my mercy. What are you willing to offer me to make sure this arrow doesn't have a date with your left nostril?"

He stared up at her with the most open look of shock she'd ever seen. It gave her a sense of satisfaction to know that she somehow made the golden hero of Keystone City speechless- a mean feat in itself, if the reporters were to be believed.

"...Were the words say 'you,' 'me,' and 'date' all in the same sentence? 'Cause if so, this might just be the best day of my life!"

Once again, she felt thrown off-kilter.

"As if, Red!" she spluttered. "I'm just up for a little sport. Something fun. Not that you would know anything about that."

"Hey, I take offense to that." He actually sounded indignant. "Of course I know how to have fun. I'm the most fun guy around!"

"Then why do you always try to land me in the slammer every time I put just one toe out of line?" she demanded. "Like right now, for instance. I take one little case and you're here with handcuffs at the ready!"

"Is that why you stole those nanomachines?" Flash Jr. questioned, incredulous. He sounded like he couldn't exactly believe what he was hearing, and somehow it made her good mood turn sour. "You consider this _fun_?"

"Careful there, Reddie," she growled. "I should have known you wouldn't understand. I bet you were the good little boy who told all his friends right from wrong just because you could. Did you even try taking anything from the cookie jar once in a while?"

"This is more than just cookie jars." His gaze was direct, and his tone had little room for jokes. He was something other than blindingly bright and cheerful, which she thought he always was. "You stole from a top-tier scientific organization whose findings contribute towards the greater good on an annual basis. You had your fun, so give it back."

She hated that she found herself completely fascinated by the way he was presenting himself right now. Was this what he was really like, underneath the blaring red costume and the corny one-liners?

She had to know.

"Fine then. I'll give you back the case." She looked him in the eye and, with deliberate slowness, put said case down the front of her shirt. The way the hero's mouth hung open made her smug and somewhat light-headed, and she put her hands on her hips as she stepped back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get it."

The hero simply sat there and stared. She should be using this opportunity to make her escape, to taunt him, _something_.

She stood there, her fists now half-clenched.

"At least let me take you to dinner first." As usual, his easy smile disarmed her. The only movement he made was to scratch his head and look at everything but her.

Relief and disappointment churned in her lungs, bitter and conflicting. "In your dreams, Hero Boy."

It took three smoke bombs to make an efficient cloud cover for her escape. Ten seconds for her to flip up a nearby stairwell before the imminent whirlwind hit, and fifteen to be racing across the rooftops to her freedom, effectively disappearing into the shadows of the late night.

She didn't realize the case was gone until she was in her one-bedroom apartment, her suit discarded and thrown across the bathroom in her frustration.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
